gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jeremiah Garland/A Simple Request
Hey guys, It's no secret that a lot of drama has ensued recently between the Pirates Online Players Wiki and the POTCO: United Nations Wiki run by Pearson. Furthermore, the mass wiki vandalism invasion the other night certainly got many of us worried. There is speculation among many that the vandalisms and all those who took part in it were engineered by Pearson, but there is no clear proof yet. I, however, believing it to be Pearson the night of the invasion, e-mailed Wikia Community Central concerning our continuing problems with the POTCO: United Nations Wiki. Here is what I got in response: ''Hello, Thanks for contacting Wikia. I'm genuinely sorry to hear Paradox Overlord is being trouble again. I have been the Wikia Community Manager in charge of handling the POTCO family of wikis for a while, so I'm well aware of his past history. I do have a few thoughts on this topic: * Looking at the new Paradox Overlord site, I honestly don't see a "smoking gun" that compels me to close the wiki. Granted, I do indeed see a lot of vitriol, but I also see members of the POTCO Players site going to that site and stirring the pot more. * In general, it may be better to let P.O. have his own little wiki site to the side and strongly encourage your members to leave him be. If he's focused on making his wiki, even if you feel at times it is intentionally trying to "get the goat" of the POTCO wiki, if you leave him alone the odds increase that he will exist on his own little island with his own little wiki, out of your hair. * I would strongly encourage all admins of your particular wiki to read the article potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Don't_feed_the_trolls . Paradox Overlord is a troll, and anyone continuing to engage with him is engaging in a poor practice. * If there are examples where a user was seriously threatened by P.O., please provide me with any necessary links. We obviously take that very seriously. * Please also provide me with a number of examples of where P.O. and any other accounts vandalized the POTCO players wiki. I can have the VSTF look into the matter and we will, after verifying, follow through with necessary global bans. In the interim, please block, revert, and ignore as needed. Timothy Quievryn Wikia Community Support Team First off, a big thank you to Mr. Quievryn for taking the time to respond to the e-mail. After reading his advice to us, I cannot agree more, and strongly advise everybody on this wiki to go by his words. As I've been saying for the past couple of days, the only way to "beat" Pearson is not by fighting him; rather simply by ignoring him. I know what many of you might be thinking. I am guilty of frequenting his wiki in the past month or two, and stirring up arguments. Furthermore, it can be said that the whole role-play incident the other day was a result from my previous blog. In a sense, I am being slightly hypocritical for making this request after I've argued there so many times. However, I have made a personal oath to myself that I'd stay off of his wiki for good. I request that everyone here do the same. Reflecting on Mr. Quievryn's words, I believe that it is best to let Pearson be. Obviously, no matter what we try, we cannot get the better of him, due to his stubborn nature. I, and many others, think it is best to completely abandon him from our train of thought, be the better people, and simply stay away. We should have nothing to do with him, and hopefully, if we don't irritate him, he'll begin to ignore us as well. As for role-play, it's a bit more complicated. I'm not too certain where Pearson stands in relations with the role-play country of England. But personally, I don't care either. Honestly, not many people care, except for the ones with England, actually fighting him. Therefore, I propose that all role-play matters and conflicts concerning Pearson and/or Spain remain solely in the game, and are not to be brought to either his wiki or ours. In short, I humbly requests every single user here to refrain from going to the "POTCO - United Nations Wiki", for in doing so, we are just as much trolls as he is. There are quite a number of users here (not naming names) that frequent both wikis. To end this drama, I ask that you guys choose a wiki and stick with it, rather than flip-flopping between the two, bringing more drama. We need to cut that wiki off from ours. In doing so, we'll end this ridiculous "wiki war". Pearson, if you are reading this, consider this a truce. We're done fighting your wiki. And ''if you did send those vandals (not saying you did), it is in everybody's best interest that you send no more. This has grown to a point of immaturity among both wikis, and it's time this is over. You constantly express your dire hate for the Pirates Online Players Wiki, and refer to the admins as "dictators". Well, that's your opinion. I can tell you they aren't dictators, but that'd only be my opinion too. Nevertheless, what's the point? This meaningless fighting and arguing has gotten us nowhere, and has only been a huge pain and the cause of several headaches for many. It's time everybody matured, and put an end to this all. Thank you all for reading and considering. Cheers, Jeremiah Garland Category:Blog posts